


Kenshin/Ed - #12 - Sensual

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #12 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #12 - Sensual

**#12 - Sensual**

Kenshin rested his cheek against Edward's flesh shoulder, pressing his nose against the junction of neck and slope of muscle, inhaling deeply. Edward was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He had his head resting back on Kenshin's shoulder, eyes closed and mouth open. Edward was coming down off of his release, Kenshin could feel his heart beating through his back, so fast, so alive.

Edward's breathing was starting to relax, and he opened his eyes lazily, looking at Kenshin. "Good?" Kenshin murmured, kissing Edward's shoulder.

"Mm," Edward said, bracing his hands back against the bed. Kenshin groaned a little as Edward shifted, sliding further down his cock. "You didn't come."

"It happens," Kenshin said, his hands on Edward's hips. He squeezed them lightly as Edward settled back down on him completely, then rose off of his erection. Edward pushed off of Kenshin and Kenshin gave a little sound of disappointment. "What are you doing?"

Edward didn't answer, instead shuffling around so he was facing Kenshin. His face was flushed down to his chest, and the sweat was running down his hairline. Kenshin smiled as Edward leaned forward on his knees and kissed him deeply. He draped his automail arm carefully over Kenshin's shoulders, and used the other hand to align them up again. Kenshin watched Edward's face as he mounted him. Edward's eyes caught Kenshin's and he grinned, the expression only broken for a second when Kenshin couldn't resist moving his hips. "Wanted to face you," Edward said, putting both of his arms around Kenshin's neck this time. "I like to see your face when you come."

He kissed Edward, his hands finding Edward's ass to help lift him as he began to move again; their bodies pressed together. Edward panted as Kenshin increased his pace, his eyes focused only on Kenshin. "Come on," Edward encouraged, rocking on Kenshin's lap. "Let me see it, I want to see it-"

Kenshin did the only thing he could, and let go. Edward gave a satisfied noise that Kenshin heard from far away as he came, and then he fell backwards across the bed, pulling Edward with him. Edward gave a laugh as he fell across Kenshin's chest, which drove all the wind from his lungs. He kissed Kenshin as Kenshin gasped a little for air. "Magnificent," Edward said, his nose brushing Kenshin's and his loose blond hair falling down between them, creating a curtain around their heads. "Absolutely magnificent."

He smiled, running his hand through Edward's tangled hair before pulling him down for another long kiss. It was worth it, all of it, for these moments right here, where the world was nothing but him and Edward. "Yeah," Kenshin murmured when they broke apart. "You too."


End file.
